


Hearts on the Radio

by Narlth



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4108858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narlth/pseuds/Narlth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Merlin meet at the university radio society.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearts on the Radio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rowanbrandybuck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowanbrandybuck/gifts).



Clenching and unclenching his hands to try and dispel some of his nerves, Merlin glanced again at the number outside the door, wanting to be completely sure that he had the right room before he entered. He hardly knew what to expect from the radio society, but it would be bad if he turned up at the wrong place.

Taking a deep breath in, to try and calm his nerves, he finally opened the door. Inside he found a group of about fifteen people, some sat and others standing. Only a few of them had looked up when he had entered, and they all offered him smiles, unlike what he had been expecting when he entered.

He felt himself relaxing slightly. Across the room a blond student stood, making his way across the room towards where Merlin was standing.

“Hi there,” the blond stuck his hand out towards Merlin. Smiling a little, Merlin took it and shook it. “I’m Arthur.”

“Merlin.”

Arthur offered a grin as Merlin shook his hand.

“First year?” Merlin nodded at the question, “me too, although I know some of the second year members from before.”

Arthur then proceeded to introduce Merlin to some of the other students.

~

Despite Merlin and Arthur being on separate courses in separate facilities at their university, they organised to meet in the free time they had between classes, and outside of society meetings.

For one of these meetings, Arthur took Merlin back to the house he was sharing with a few first years.

The house was pretty much as Merlin had expected but for one detail. Arthur and his housemates owned a chocolate brown great dane, aptly called Mabel.

“Woah, girl,” Arthur tried to shush Mabel as she came bounding down the corridor barking away, as she smelled Arthur.

“She’s lively,” Merlin grinned, reaching out to stroke the side of her neck.

Arthur shook his head in a fond manner.“She’s normally not so loud, I guess she’s just excited to see a new person.” Arthur straightened up from his half-crouch, and wove his fingers between Merlin’s. “Come on, I’ll show you to my room.” He tugged on Merlin’s hand, weaving himself around Mabel, and the pile of boxes that sat just inside the entrance.

Merlin gave Mabel one last pat before he let himself he pulled along.

Arthur’s room was at the end of the corridor, next to the house kitchen.

“Ha! I knew you loved your food!” Merlin grinned, eyes almost disappearing, his smile was so big.

“Shut up, Merlin.” Arthur stuck his tongue out at Merlin, and ruffled a hand through the younger boy’s hair.

“Just don’t get fat, or you won’t be able to play for the football team anymore.”

Shaking his head, Arthur pulled out his keys, unlocking his room with a click.

They both settled down on Arthur’s bed, pulling their laptops out so they could at least pretend to do work, even if it was unlikely they would actually get anything done.

They were sitting with their thighs touching, shoulders occasionally brushing against each other as they browsed the internet. Silence fell except for the sound of keys being pressed.

Merlin hummed, looking up from his laptop. Arthur was still bent forwards a little, concentration solely on the screen.

Merlin ran his eyes down the lines of Arthur’s face, his fingers itching to touch. He twitched his lips briefly flicking his eyes down to his own laptop screen.

“When was that radio conference again?” Arthur jerked away from his screen eyes sliding across the room until they landed on the Merlin’s face.

“What?” Merlin sniggered at the slightly shocked expression on Arthur’s face.

“When’s the conference again?”

“Oh, in three weeks.”

“Did anyone else say they were going to come with us?” Merlin asked as he nodded at the answer to his first question.

“No, just us.” Nodding again, Merlin had to suppress a smile. A whole weekend alone with Arthur, apart from the few hours they would be attending the conference. “I know exactly what you’re thinking Merlin, it’s no use trying to hide it.”

“Everyone is going to gossip about us.” Arthur said, his worries about how others perceived him starting to show through.

“It doesn’t matter what they think.” Merlin side, leaning to the side until his weight was resting on Arthur, whilst he looked up through his lashes in an almost seductive way.

Arthur sighed, wiggling his arm free from under Merlin and wrapping to around Merlin’s shoulders.

“I guess you’re right.”

“I’m always right, you know.”


End file.
